


How 'Bout A Dance?

by Kona



Series: To Court a Maiden Fair [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alden continues to be a charming little shit, Awkwardness, Cassandra is not prepared for this romantic bullshit, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Vivienne gets to be a boss, Yet here she is, shameless SHAMELESS self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: “Far be it for me to not live up to my Lady’s expectations.” He whispered, squeezing her hand in his gently. “If you don’t mind be being bad, you should join me at Herald’s Rest tonight.”“Why is that?”Alden’s head tipped forward, their noses nearly touching, “I’ll show you how to really dance.”





	How 'Bout A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again with another piece of self indulgent of Alden/Cassandra fluff. I'm still trying to fill out the beginning bits of the Cassandra romance, which jumps so QUICKLY into the sex scene that I was sort of left reeling? So I've just been working through what I felt my M!Quiz and her got up to. And it was mostly dancing. Also the title is ripped directly from the Bonnie and Clyde musical so have a listen if you enjoy musicals because it's a good song.

“Well, since the Inquisitor cannot go out into the field, perhaps this is the perfect time for him to go over some etiquette for the Winter Palace.” Josephine sounded as pleased as she could be at the pronouncement at the war table.

Cullen raised his head from the map, fighting a grin, and sent Alden a wicked look. “And what, pray tell, does Sir Trevelyan need to practice?”

“Why, dancing of course,” Leliana answered with an enigmatic smile, “He’ll be expected to dance with all sorts of lords and ladies at the ball. Of course, it should be no problem for a rogue to pick up the steps, yes?”

Alden suddenly found himself being stared at by all three of his advisors-each with a varying grin on their face. He withered under their gaze for a few moments before heaving a sigh.

“Very well then. Dance lessons? It has been a while since my mother last tried to make me respectable for society.” Alden brushed himself off as he stepped away from the war table, “But, if I may, could I chose my partner for lessons? I’m afraid Madame De Fer would turn me to solid ice before the end of a lesson if she were my partner.”

Josephine nodded, bringing her pen to her notepad with a smile on her face. “But of course! Who would you wish to dance with?”

\--

“This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever made me do.”

“Even more ridiculous than that time we scaled that waterfall that promised ‘untold riches’ behind it only to find more Elfroot?”

Alden offered his arm to Cassandra, who begrudgingly took it with a roll of her eyes. He grinned as the two stood side by side on the floor of the lower ballroom of the hold. He waited for Vivienne to begin counting down before facing forward again. When the music from the accompanist began, he stood a little taller and began to step.

He had always been rather good at dancing, he thought. He had always been naturally nimble, and being the youngest child always made him better at sneaking around the manor. His mother had capitalized on that, making him the most competent dancer in the family.

“You are much better at this than you initially suggested.” Cassandra grumbled as they switched steps.

“I said I was rusty, I never said I was _bad_ at dancing.” Alden mused, his grin growing, “In fact, I would say it’s one of the few courtly arts I excel at.”

“Beside your infuriating prattling on and on?” Cassandra threw back as they squared off in front of each other, her arms raising to the proper position right as Alden’s did. They began the main portion of the dance with ease, as Alden smothered a chuckle.

“I thought you _liked_ my prattling, Cassandra,” He whispered, cocking an eyebrow up at his partner. Cassandra rolled her eyes, stepping in a little closer, falling into the pattern of the dance with ease.

“Hardly.”

Vivienne tutted loudly at the two of them, and Alden had to bite back his grin as Cassandra’s face morphed into a frown of embarrassment of being reprimanded.

“Do _try_ to focus, Inquisitor. You’ll be dancing with the Grand Duchess and perhaps the Empress herself. I will _not_ have the court thinking I cannot teach you the newest dances of the season.”

“Forgive me, Vivienne.” Alden called over his shoulder as he spun Cassandra out, “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Somehow I don’t find myself believing that.” Cassandra chimed in, rolling her eyes at the sincere look Alden tossed at Vivienne. As she spun back into Alden, she had to stop the blush that threatened to come to her cheeks as he pulled her in a little more than was customarily appropriate, his hand warm and sure on her hip. His sincerity melted into mischief right before her eyes, and she marveled at the delighted glint in his eyes.

“Far be it for me to not live up to my Lady’s expectations.” He whispered, squeezing her hand in his gently. “If you don’t mind be being bad, you should join me at Herald’s Rest tonight.”

“Why is that?”

Alden’s head tipped forward, their noses nearly touching, “I’ll show you how to _really_ dance.”

Cassandra felt her heart rise up in her throat, and her mouth opened to respond to the blatantly romantic overture, to scold, to respond, to say _anything_ really-but before she could Alden yelped out in shock as a small flash of electricity arced over his back.

He jumped back, eyes wide at Vivienne, whose smile could cut through steel. “My dear, I do believe I told you to focus.” Her voice was the picture of pleasantness, despite the little sparks still rolling over her fingertips. “From the start, once more.”

Alden’s face was bright red, and Cassandra had to stifle her laughter at the rather cowed look he wore on his face. As he ran a hand through his hair, he looked back at Cassandra with an embarrassed grin on his face. “Tonight then?”

Cassandra noted the hopeful look in his eye, the slight tilt to his grin that spoke of the fear of rejection and she gave him an arch smile in return.

“If you survive through this, I suppose I must.”

The smile she got in return was nearly blinding.

\--

Herald’s Rest was loud and lively as usual, with the rank and file mingling with the closest of Alden’s Circle without a care. Cassandra rarely spent her time in the tavern but for when she, Leliana, and Josephine would come during the midday and share a bottle of wine over gossip and minor reports.

Tonight, the laughter was louder, and the feet stomping against the floor suggested that Maryden had convinced one of her bard friends to come and visit with their fiddle. She saw one of their foot soldiers playing on a pipe to round out the group, and all the tables on the ground floor had been pushed back to make room for the dancing happening in the center.

Cassandra found Alden tucked in the back corner of the tavern, drinking and laughing with Bull and Krem, changed out of his formal attire in favor of a loose white top, and a well tailored pair of trousers and boots. As usual, he’d rolled the sleeves of his shirt well off his forearms, and the collar of his shirt was loosened down two buttons. She’d heard many a disagreement between him and Josephine on his attire around the keep when diplomats arrived. ‘Too casual’ she’d complained. ‘Too _comfortable_ more like’ had been Alden’s response.

He did look the picture of ease, knocking shoulders with Krem over a joke, taking a swig of his drink with a grin on his face. Almost as if he’d sensed her, his eyes found hers in the crowd and his face brightened ever more as he worked his way through the groups of people to meet her near the front of the tavern.

“You came.” He sounded surprised and excited, all at once looking more his age than he had in the weeks he’d been stuck in in Skyhold recovering and delegating. He seemed to glow.

Cassandra averted her eyes to the crowd and found herself shrugging, “I did say I would, did I not?”

“Yes but,” Alden ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face, “I wasn’t sure you would really. I mean, with all these other _people_. I was worried you’d get embarrassed.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Affronted, Cassandra frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Well...We’re here. Together. People will talk.” Alden pitched his voice down, “I wasn’t sure if you were still...willing to let me try.”

Cassandra’s chest constricted at the soft look on Alden’s face, as he looked down at her with a worried frown tugging at his lips. The line sounded as though it was ripped straight from Swords and Shields and all at once she felt as though she were being tossed into a romance novel herself. A rare moment of personal impulsiveness washed over her and she smirked.

“Let them talk.”

Alden’s face broke into a gleeful grin and he pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor with a loud hoot of laughter.

Suddenly Cassandra was in the middle of the loud throng of dancers, her grip on Alden’s hand the only thing stopping her from from tripping over her own feet into someone else. Alden hovered next to her, giving a small mock bow, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before spinning her around.

Heart pounding in time to the solid thrum of music, Cassandra easily found herself being swept around by Alden-his grip on her waist firm, and his steps light.

“Not too shabby, eh?” His voice dripped with mirth, and Cassandra didn’t bother hiding the wry laugh that left her mouth.

“You always surprise.”

“I do aim to please you, Cassandra.” Alden’s lips were suddenly very close to her ear, and the Seeker found herself shivering bodily at the sound. Her fingers gripped his shoulder a bit tighter, and she almost forcefully tugged him into the next dance starting, lest he realize how flushed she was getting.

So casual. Always so casual with the way he just-just _said_ those things. If she hadn’t known better, she would say he’d gotten tips from Leliana on how to get under her skin. Still, Cassandra hazarded a glance up at the easy grin and bright eyes of the young lord, she’d never felt so happy to have someone get to her like this.

Cassandra couldn’t tell anyone how long they spun around the tavern, only that by the end of it, she was fairly certain that had Vivienne seen them she’d have had a fit. The way Alden stepped into her space, his hips always just _so_. Always close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, feel his leg brush against her hip as he stepped in for a turn or dip. The way his hand always seemed to wander lower down the small of her back before snapping back into place when she glared at him. The way his voice trailed off into laughter and she would find herself joining him.

It was straight out of her romance serials.

Laughter on his lips, Alden tugged them out of the tavern into the cooling night air, leaning against the small nook that faced Cassandra’s training dummies. His chest heaved for a few moments, trying to gather his breath. Cassandra found herself staring up at him, her hands still kept his own, pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart pound, and for a brief moment she remembered how only weeks ago she’d nearly lost him. How an arrow nearly took this away. Took a man she was starting to realize held her heart in his hands away from her before she could gather the nerve to tell him so.

He smiled down at Cassandra, unaware of that thought, and heaved a happy sigh. “I’ve not felt so good in _months_.” He whispered, squeezing her hands. “It was fun, right? You had fun?” His face was so earnest, his eyes, as always, pierced her with that pure desire to know everything about her.

Cassandra bit her lip, shaking her head for a moment, at the absurdity of it all. A tavern dance floor, stealing out of the place to whisper in a dark corner, flushed cheeks and bright eyes. It was all so invigorating. Freeing even. Something only Alden, young, impossible Alden, could have talked her into.

“Is that a good head shaking, or have I gone and ruined it all?” Alden whispered wryly, letting one of her hands go to take Cassandra’s chin in his thumb and forefinger. His smile had dimmed, no longer sun bright, but more like how a lantern in the early night. His eyes no longer held the rush of the dance floor, but the quiet admiration that Cassandra so often noticed when he gazed at her.

“You’ve not ruined anything. This was... _wonderful._ ” Cassandra barely trusts her voice to stay even, and she’s long since lost the fight against the smile on her lips. “This was perfect.”

Aldens’ lips quirk upwards slightly at that, his eyes dropping to Cassandra’s lips. His thumb presses against her bottom lip softly, just enough to startle the smile off of her lips. He chuckled slightly, his thumb retreating.

“I didn’t mean to chase your smile away-It’s so rare I wanted to savor it. It’s beautiful.” He paused, taking in a deep breath, squeezing her hand, “ _You’re_ beautiful, Cassandra.”

He’d gone and done it now, Cassandra’s mind ticked, her ears burning and her eyes wide. Beautiful. How rare was that ever said about her. She thought back to his sketches, the way he tended to her smile, and her form. She could barely _think_ over her heart pounding.

Slowly, her free hand reached up to cup the line of Alden’s cheek, her thumb swiping the crest of his cheekbone. His skin was hot against her hand. She felt the huff of air he exhaled in surprise against her wrist. His eyebrows arched, his eyes widening. His lips parted slightly, a question rising on his lips. His hand slowly released hers, as his hand drifted to her hip, the heat of his palm bleeding through her breeches. Her hand anchored itself on his shoulder, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt.

“Cass?” Her name was a whisper on his lips, as he leaned down, his forehead meeting hers.

Swallowing, before her mind could overthink it, she tilted her head up, her chapped lips meeting his, softly. Her hand clenched the fabric on his shoulder, and his hand at her hip pulled her closer.

The rush that echoed through her body as his hand runs through the hair at the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips, is exhilarating. Her own hand reached into the short locks of hair on the side of Alden’s head, and pulled him down more. She gasped into his mouth as he bit her lip softly and she felt a twisting in her gut that threatened to overwhelm her and-

A loud crash of the door opening and a group of soldiers loudly exiting with laughter jolted them apart for a moment, as Alden pulled her closer and they stood chest to chest in the darkness-the shock slowly wearing off as they realize they haven’t been found out.

A huff of annoyance from Alden caused Cassandra to look up as his frustrated face, his lips slightly kiss bruised, his cheeks high with flush.

“Well, that was...exciting?” He hazarded after a moment, loosening his tight grip on Cassandra, his hands drifting down to her hips.

“That is...one way to put it,” Cassandra grumbled, turning away from Alden, breaking free of his loose grip to take a step away. Her fingers find her lips, and she has to take a few breaths to remind herself of where they are and _who_ they are to stop herself from turning around and pressing Alden back into the wall.

There is a short silence, the only noise coming inside from the tavern, the music and laughter still high. Squaring her shoulders, Cassandra turned on the Inquisitor, who for his part was trying to look sheepish. Alden was in the middle of running a hand through his hair when Cassandra turned, and he completed the motion with a shy grin. He took a step off the wall, clearing his throat.

“Well, I suppose this is goodnight then?” He offered, his voice purposefully light, diplomatic even.

Cassandra looked the young man up and down, noted the forced casual stance, something she had grown familiar with in his many political fumbles. She disliked that he thought he needed to use it with her, of all people.

“Indeed,” she agreed, a frown on her face. She stepped towards him, and watched as he shrunk back a step, expecting her to bark at him. She sighed, her eyebrows knitting together in worry, “This...Tonight changes things slightly.”

“In a good way?” Alden chanced, his voice hopeful.

“In a good way.” Cassandra agreed, before turning so he cannot see the grin crawling onto her face at her next thought. “I’m still expecting a proper courting, however.”

“Oh, I know.” Alden was quick to jump in, “I have plans. Just you wait. You’ll love it.” She could feel him step up behind her and she leaned back slightly into his chest, her smile quiet. She felt his lips press a kiss to the top of her head and with that she pushed off and headed back to her quarters, feeling like she was flying.

Just like her romance serials indeed.


End file.
